fantasywarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Combat
Combat Rules Whenever you get into a fight, you enter combat mode. -It is possible to use attacks or inflict damage without entering combat; combat rules come into effect only when both characters are aware of each other's location and are attempting to attack each other. If one character is trying to snipe another with long-range attacks, and the second character is attempting to continue moving and taking part in the story rather than defend themselves, then combat rules do not come into effect, and the story continues as before. -Combat is turn-based. In combat, turn order is based on Agility. The character with the highest Agility takes a turn, then the one with the second-highest does, then the next, until all characters have taken a turn; if two or more characters have the same Agility they may either decide between themselves who should act first (in the case of allied party members, for instance), or roll a die. Once every participant in the combat has had a turn, then the character with the highest Agility takes a second turn. -Any number of characters can be involved in a combat. Normally, the entire party and followers take part in combat. Sometimes, however, only some members of the party get involved, or the party splits to fight different enemies; this depends on the situation. Sometimes a single party member may fight alone in a duel. Either way, the same basic rules apply. Every turn, a character has five options to select from: Attack : The player chooses one of the opposing characters to attack and attempts to attack them using their currently equipped weapon. If the character is currently wielding two weapons, they must choose which to use. Any opposing character can be selected as an attack target. This command executes an ordinary attack, without paying MP; if the player has no equipped weapons, they use their bare hands or kicks. Item : The player uses one of the items in their inventory. This is the option that allows the user to drink potions or eat food. They must also use this option to change the weapons or armour they currently have equipped; this uses up a turn if done in battle. If an Enchanted Item has a triggered effect (i.e., one that is not always active) and you wish to use it in combat, you must select the item from here and pay 1MP to activate its effect. If that item is in the form of a weapon or worn item, it must be equipped in order for you to activate it. You may also use this option to drop items or throw them. Skills : Using this option allows you to attempt a skill, paying its MP cost and then attempting to perform it. You must select the target before rolling to see whether the spell or skill succeeds. You cannot perform a skill if you do not have enough MP to pay for its cost. You must use this option to perform Special Close Combat attacks, Special Ranged Attacks or Spells. Escape : Selecting this option allows you to try and escape from combat. If so, you must pass an Agility test against your highest-Agility opponent in order to successfully escape. Whether or not this is passed, that highest-Agility opponent is allowed to attempt a free attack against the character attempting to flee, outside of turn order. If you successfully flee a battle (with or without the rest of the party), you are assumed to have escaped the enemies you were in combat with, and those particular enemies are not allowed to engage you in combat for at least fifteen minutes in-universe. Other : Using this option means that you attempt to perform an action not listed here, such as surrendering or interacting with your environment, picking up items, or anything else not covered above or you are not sure whether has been covered above. Whether the DM allows this action is at their discretion; depending on what it is, they may request that you pass one or more stat tests. At this point, what happens in response is up to the DM. : In addition, players are allowed to talk at will throughout combat, regardless of whose turn it is and without forfeiting their turn in doing so. However, it should be noted that soliloquies in combat can be quite unrealistic, and stalling by speaking paragraphs of text as no effect on the length of turns or combat as a whole; other characters do not necessarily stop what they are doing to listen to you speak. Interrupt : Certain skills, such as Blocks and Dispels, can be activated during other characters' turns. In this case, it is important to respond as quickly as possible to other players' turns. You may only use Interruptions against the last turn that has occurred. If another player's turn has taken place since the action you wish to interfere with happened, then you have failed to respond in time. : For this reason, if a particularly devastating spell was just cast and it is time for your turn, it may be advisable to wait a short period of time to see if any of your fellow party members wish to dispel it. Going ahead with your turn in this situation means that you have acknowledged the results of the previous turn and do not wish to challenge them. Damage During turn-based combat, you must first make an accuracy roll with a'' d10''. If the result is higher than your ACC stat, you miss and it is your opponent's turn. If it is lower, you hit successfully. If it is equal to your ACC stat you strike a glancing blow for half damage. Rolling a 1 (or 2, in the case of Thieves or Assassins), it is a critical hit, happening to hit an opponent's weak points; count their Armour Value as 0, and double the final damage result. If you have a successful, critical or glancing hit you determine the damage caused by subtracting the foe's stamina and Armour Value '''(if any) from your '''strength '''added to your weapon's '''damage power. Basic formula for calculating damage: '(YOUR STR - FOE STA) + WEAPON POWER - ARMOUR VALUE= DMG ' This amount is then subtracted from the foe's HP. When their HP reaches 0, they are incapable of attacking, defending, or moving. At -5 they are unconcious, and at -10 they are dead. The above rule applies for all close combat weapons- count the weapon power as 0 if the attacker is unarmed. For ranged weapons the same formula applies; simply use the ballistic Accuracy instead of the main Accuracy score. However, there are some minor variations from weapon to weapon. Weapons with interchangeable ammunition, such as bows, have a different Weapon Power depending on what kind of arrow is used. Some weapons, such as crossbows, always fire their projectiles with the same force, regardless of the wielder's physical fitness; these weapons always have a fixed Strength value, regardless of who wields them. Other weapons, such as explosives or weapons that fire a particularly large projectile may hit more than one opponent in one shot, or fire more than one shot at once; this is detailed in their own descriptions. For Magic Missiles For other attacks, such as Magic Missiles, this is applied slightly differently. A Fireball, for example, first requires a Magic Test, to see if the spell is cast correctly- this is a d10 rolled against the caster's Magic stat, exactly as an Accuracy test is. Then the caster requires an Accuracy test, to see if the spell hits the intended target. Then damage is calculated. Magic Missiles ignore the target's Stamina and the caster's Strength; they are only affected by Armour Value and the base damage of the spell- and even then, the target's Armour Value might not protect them. Only magic or element-resistant armour affects the damage inflicted by the spell, all other Armour is ignored in calculation. If a piece of clothing has elemental or magical resistance, that is noted in the item's description. Once again, ignore this armour and double the damage inflicted if the caster rolled a 1 (or 2, in the case of Thieves or Assassins) to hit; and half the damage inflicted if the caster equalled their Accuracy roll. 'SPELL DMG - (MAGIC/ELEMENTAL RESISTANCE) = TOTAL DMG' Other sources of damage (such as poisoning, disease, weather, environmental hazards, etc.) vary; most are assumed to inflict fixed damage unless otherwise noted. During combat, players should write down their rolls. Preferably in a handy template, so that everyone else can see the calculations involved. For most attacks, this will simply consist of an accuracy roll; most other factors are fixed values and can be easily calculated if the stats are on hand. 'Preferential Weapons' Each character may have a preferred weapon; a single weapon style they have particular expertise in. Whenever they are attacking a weapon which matches this description, they gain a +1 to their Accuracy stat. Note that this "preferred weapon" should be fairly specific. "Katana" is great; "Sword" is acceptable for a master swordsman who has had experience with numerous weapons of that kind; "Blade" is never acceptable. It is acceptable to have outlandish choices, such as "Bare Hands", "Kitchenware" or "Books"; equally, it is acceptable to have a specific type of magical attack, such as "Fireball" or, at a push, "Elemental Magic". It is not acceptable to have "Magic" as a whole. The bonus for Preferred Weapon still applies for bizarre applications of the weapon, such as beating someone to death with your crossbow, or dropping a warhammer from a balcony.